With the advent of cellular telephones and other portable devices capable of capturing live events to a video segment or “clip,” anyone possessing such a device may be in a position to record an emergent event of local or national interest if that person has line-of-sight to the event. Given the wide availability and general omnipresence of such devices, a person possessing such a device is oftentimes among the first to witness such an event, and is thus able to capture early portions of the event that are typically unavailable to a local or national media outlet, such as a local television station or a national news network. Such an outlet is typically at a disadvantage compared to persons carrying video-capable devices due to the limited number of reporters, video cameras, and the like at the disposal of the outlet, the distance often required to travel to the event, and other factors. As a result, media outlets are often interested in obtaining and broadcasting video segments of such events that have been captured by a private citizen. Moreover, these media outlets often rely on such video segments to supplement their news coverage.